Episode 6281 (30th April 2006)
Plot Danny goes to speak to Frankie about settling their divorce. Becky is becoming more friendly with the factory girls and Sean. Archie asks Rita to go to Chatsworth House on a day out with him. Rosie seems to be enjoying what happened to her in the accident and is gossiping to her schoolfriends about it - both Craig and Sally are unimpressed. Danny offers Frankie £50,000 in her divorce settlement but she says she will have to think about it. Fiz asks Danny if Becky can have an advance on her wages as she is homeless. Becky spends the advance on drink. Kelly begs Lloyd to let Becky stay for a while until she finds somewhere to go. He reluctantly says yes. Leanne is angry with Danny for speaking to Frankie about the divorce. Cilla gets a call from Genna, the social worker saying that Les has been recommended for adoption of Chesney. Audrey is jealous of all the places Archie is taking Rita out to. Craig decides he wants to ditch the Goth image and become more Grunge but Rosie is not happy with his decision. The Battersby-Browns throw a party due to their good news. Cilla launches at Yana as she thinks that she fancies Les. Becky moves her stuff into Lloyd and Kelly's flat. She has spent the last of the advance on her wages on a bottle of Champagne for Lloyd and Kelly but they're unimpressed. Cast Regular cast *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kelly tells Becky she can stay at her place when the factory girls realise she's been sleeping rough. Meanwhile, Danny offers Frankie a £50,000 lump sum as a divorce settlement; the Battersby-Browns celebrate good news from social worker Genna; and Craig undergoes a startling change of image. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,570,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2006 episodes